The present invention relates generally to the field of mulit-function tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mulit-function tool having a tool cartridge containing a slide lock mechanism and a plurality of ancillary tools.
Conventional multi-function tools generally have a pair of handles, a pliers head, and a variety of additional tools. The pliers head generally includes a pair of jaws that are attached to the handles. The jaws may be removable, or reversible, depending on the type of tool. The jaws can also have replaceable cutting inserts, such as those described in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/368,781, which is incorporated herein by reference. Types of additional implements include scissors, screwdrivers, files, knives, or bottle openers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,946,752 and 6,105,260 issued on Sep. 7, 1999 to Parrish and Aug. 22, 2000 to Parrish et al. disclose types of additional implements. These patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Conventional multi-function tools generally have the ability to fold into a compact state. This can be done by rotating the handles about the jaws to result in a position whereby the jaws are folded into the handles. This configuration is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,426 to McIntosh et al.
The tangs of the respective plier jaws can be slidably affixed to the respective handles such that the jaws can be slidably retracted into the interior of the handle channels. Examples of such multi-function tools are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,142,721 and 5,212,844 issued on Sep. 1, 1992 and May 25, 1993, respectively to Sessions et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,860 issued Jul. 18, 2000 to Poehlmann et al. These patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Conventional multi-function tools typically have some means to lock the additional implements into the opened position. Types of locks include slide locks or liner locks.
One disadvantage of conventional multi-function tools is that the handles may not be biased into their operative and folded positions, respectively. Therefore, the handles may inadvertently come out of their folded configuration, or close when the user desires the handles to be in their open position.
Another disadvantage of conventional multi-function tools is that the additional implements may be directly attached to the handles via an axle. This creates both manufacturing and end-user difficulties. From the manufacturing standpoint, the manufacturer may wish to use a variety of different tool packages with a standardized set of multi-function tool handles. This is inefficient if the implements are individually directly attached to the handles. Additionally, if the end user wishes to replace one or more of the ancillary implements, or disassemble the handles for some reason, removal of the sides of the handles disassembles all of the ancillary implements simultaneously, creating reassembly difficulties.
Another disadvantage of conventional multi-function tools is that the handles are difficult to manufacture because of the difficulty in aligning the two sides of the handles to create a flat exterior surface.
Another disadvantage of conventional multi-function tools is that the cutting or wire stripping portion of the pliers head is not replaceable. Therefore, if the cutting insert becomes damaged or dull, the entire head of the tool must be replaced, if that is even possible, rather than simply replacing the cutting insert.
Another disadvantage of conventional multi-function tools is that the anti-rotational washers that may be used to prevent transmission of torque between the ancillary implements have fingers that extend into a slot in the handles. The slot extends through the handle, and therefore may be viewed from the exterior of the tool.
Another disadvantage of conventional multi-function tools is that the handles may have a cut-out portion to allow a user to access folded interior tools. This design relies on the user""s ability to engage the folded tools with a thumb or fingernail. Additionally, the cut-out portion detracts from the overall aesthetic appearance of the multi-function tool.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a mulit-function tool in which the handles are biased in both the opened and closed positions. Further, it would be advantageous to have a mulit-function tool with a replaceable cutting insert in the head. Further, it would be advantageous to have a multi-function tool that has a tool cartridge that may be separately installed into the handles. Further, it would be advantageous to have a multi-function tool that does not have a through slot in the handles to engage the fingers of anti-rotational washers. Further, it would be advantageous to have a multi-function tool that has a handle design that allows for easy manufacture. Further, it would be advantageous to have a multi-function tool that does not have a cut-out portion in the handle through which the user must extend a finger or a thumbnail to engage one of the retracted tools.
One embodiment of the invention relates to a multi-function tool having a head with a first jaw and a second jaw joined at an axis. The first and second jaws each have a working portion and a tang. A first handle is coupled to the first jaw, and the first handle has a first channel. A second handle is coupled to the second jaw, and the second handle has a second channel. A first tool cartridge is captured in the first channel. The tool cartridge has a first cartridge axle and a plurality of ancillary tools that are pivotally coupled to the first cartridge axle. A wedge lock releasably locks one or more of the ancillary tools into an open position.
A further embodiment of the invention relates to a multi-function tool having a head with a first jaw and a second jaw joined at an axis. A first handle is coupled to the first jaw, and the first handle has a channel. A second handle is coupled to the second jaw. A first scissors piece is pivotally secured to the first handle. A second scissors piece is pivotally secured to the first scissors piece at a scissors axle. The second scissors piece has a working portion and a tang. The two scissors pieces have a first configuration suitable for storage in the channel, and a second configuration suitable for operation, wherein the tang is positioned above the channel in the second configuration.
A further embodiment of the invention relates to a multi-function tool having a head with a first jaw and a second jaw joined at an axis. The first and second jaws have a working portion and a tang. A first handle is coupled to the first jaw and a second handle is coupled to the second jaw. The handles have a folded configuration and an unfolded configuration. A spring in the head biases the working portions apart from one another, wherein the handles are biased in an open position when the handles are in the unfolded configuration and the handles are biased in a closed position when the handles are in the folded configuration.
A further embodiment of the invention relates to a method of operating a multi-function tool. The tool has a scissors tool including a first piece and a second piece. The method includes the steps of unfolding the scissors tool by rotating the scissors tool in a first direction of rotation, and replacing the scissors tool in an operative configuration by rotating the second piece relative to the first piece in a second direction of rotation that is opposite of the first direction of rotation.
A still further embodiment of the invention relates to a multi-function tool having a head with a first jaw and a second jaw joined at an axis. The first jaw has a working portion and a tang, and the second jaw has a working portion and a tang. A first handle is coupled to the first jaw at a first axle and a second handle is coupled to the second jaw at a second axle. A replaceable cutting insert is coupled to the head. The cutting insert has two pieces, one coupled to each of the jaws. The pieces each have a notch.
A still further embodiment of the invention relates to a mulit-function tool having a head with a first jaw and a second jaw joined at an axis. A first handle is coupled to the first jaw, and the first handle has a first channel. A second handle is coupled to the second jaw, and the second handle has a second channel. The first and second handles each have a first side and a second side. The first side of each handle has a tongue, and the second side of each handle has a groove configured to receive the tongue.
A still further embodiment of the invention relates to a mulit-function tool having a head with a first jaw and a second jaw joined at an axis. The first and second jaws each have a working portion and a tang. The first handle is coupled to the first jaw, and a second handle is coupled to the second jaw. The first and second handles each have a channel. The handles have a folded configuration and an unfolded configuration. A cam surface is on each of the tangs and a spring arm is coupled to each handle. Each spring arm is configured to engage one of the cam surfaces wherein the handles snap into the folded configuration due to the interaction between the spring arm and the cam surface, and wherein the handles snap into the unfolded configuration due to the interaction between the spring arm and the cam surface.
A further embodiment of the invention relates to a method of manufacturing or repairing the handle of a multi-function tool. The handle has a first side and a second side. The method includes the steps of providing a tool cartridge having a plurality of ancillary tools, inserting the tool cartridge between the two sides of the handle, and fastening the sides together using a plurality of fasteners. The tool cartridge is captured between the first and second sides.
A still further embodiment of the invention relates to a tool cartridge for a multi-function tool. The tool cartridge includes a first side, and a second side. A bottom connects the first and second sides. A cartridge axle is disposed between the first and second sides, and a plurality of ancillary tools are pivotally connected to the cartridge axle. A wedge lock releasably locks one or more of the ancillary tools into an open position.
A still further embodiment of the invention relates to a handle for a multi-function tool. The handle has a first side with a tongue and a first interior surface. The handle has a second side with groove configured to receive the tongue and a second interior surface. The first side is coupled to the second side such that the first interior surface faces the second interior surface. Each of the interior surfaces has at least one recess shaped to receive and hold captive an additional component.
A still further embodiment of the invention relates to a mulit-function tool having a head with a first jaw and a second jaw joined at an axis. The first and second jaws each have a working portion and a tang. A first handle is coupled to the first jaw. A second handle is coupled to the second jaw. The plurality of ancillary tools are pivotally coupled to one of the handles. A wedge lock is coupled to one of the handles, wherein the wedge lock is configured to selectively lock a plurality of the ancillary tools into a fully opened position or bias a plurality of the ancillary tools into a fully folded position.
A still further embodiment of the invention relates to a tool cartridge for a multi-function tool. The tool cartridge has a first side with a first keyed aperture defined therein. The tool cartridge has a second side having a second aperture defined therein. A bottom connects the first and second sides, and a cartridge axle having a keyed head is disposed between the first and second sides. A plurality of ancillary tools are pivotally connected to the cartridge axle, and the keyed head is configured to travel through the first keyed aperture to clamp the plurality of ancillary tools together.